


Properly 'training' your Gardevoir

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Sex in a Forest, double penatration, horny pokemon are horny, pokephelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A gardevoir trap butters up his reluctant trainer until they're willing to pound his brains out, followed by the entire rest of the trainers team ruining his holes.





	Properly 'training' your Gardevoir

           “G-Gardevoir?” James fell back against a tree, looking down at his Gardevoir in shock…and awe. Gardevoir was close, way too close. He was smiling, mischievously, his face red with blush.

           “I…I’m sorry James. I just…really need you~” His tone was unmistakably seductive, as his hand trailed down James’s chest. “I…I know you’re my trainer…but doesn’t that mean…it’s your job to help me?”

           James blushed, bringing his hands up to push Gardevoir away. “I…I can’t…y-you.” James’s words caught in his mouth as Gardevoir cut him off, their lips meeting in a sudden kiss. Gardevoir closed his eyes as his hands trailed further down James, rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants.

           James was beyond conflicted. He shouldn’t even be considering this. Gardevoir was his Pokémon, he loved him, not in that way though, not like…Suddenly his conflicts washed away. Gardevoir’s hand brushed his crotch, rubbing against the bulge his dick made against his pants.

           “Fine~” James grabbed Gardevoir by his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. Gardevoir giggled as James undid his pants, yanking them down and letting his cock flop out, smacking Gardevoir in the face. “Get to work~”

           Gardevoir had to admit…he might have bitten off more than he could chew. James was much bigger than her originally thought, his cock throbbing hard, standing at 10 inches and VERY thick, enough that it took both his arms to wrap around its girth. Gardevoir gulped, opened his mouth, and took the tip of the iceberg.

           His eyes watered from the strain as he forced himself down on its length. James smiled as he watched Gardevoir service his cock, snickering as he saw his ‘dress’ tenting. “Hard just from sucking my cock?”

           Gardevoir choked, spitting against James’s crotch, and he decided to take matters into his own hands…literally. He grabbed Gardevoir’s head, gripping hard as he slammed the trap down to the base of his cock. Gardevoir’s eyes snapped wide, tears streaming from them as he felt his throat stretch to accommodate his trainer. James smiled, a little drool dripping from the side of his mouth, as he pulled Gardevoir off, then slammed him back down, using him like a sex toy.

           Gardevoir’s eyes rolled, he tried to push back against James, but he was far too weak compared to his trainer, so all he could do was let himself be used like a toy. Suddenly he was fully yanked off James, sending a fit of coughing as he sucked in air properly for the first time in minutes. James pushed Gardevoir, forcing the trap onto his back with a slight grunt, forcing the Pokemon to look up in curiosity.

           James kneeled on Gardevoir, his cock throbbing and shining with precum and spit. “Ready for the main event…slut?” Gardevoir blushed at the word, but he surely was ready…or as ready as he’d ever be.” James pulled Gardevoir’s legs apart, smiling at his cock, which didn’t even come close to his trainer’s.

           “You sure you evolved? You still look like a ralts down there~” Gardevoir covered his face in humiliation, yet his twitching cock showed he enjoyed ever word. James grinded his cock against Gardevoir’s, making his Pokémon moan in ecstasy. “Beg for me to fuck you~”

           Gardevoir lowered his hands, looking down at James’s cock, rubbing against his own. It was like comparing a pikachu to an aggron. There was no comparison in size, it was enormous, his was pathetic. His cock was trembling as James ran his up against it, precum dripping from its tip, virtually drowning Gardevoir’s. “P-PLEASE FUCK ME~” Gardevoir shouted in agonizing arousal. He needed it inside him.

           “Good boy~” James reeled back, lining up, before thrusting in, bottoming out instantly. Gardevoir gasped, his cock twitching as his ass was speared by James’s huge cock. “You love that don’t you? Little slut~” Gardevoir could only moan in ecstasy as he was railed into the ground by his trainer.

           Minutes pass as Gardevoir was pounded into the ground, edging closer and closer to the edge, until finally…he passed over it. His cock twitched as he came onto his stomach, thin watery lines of cum streaking it, making James. “This is how you really cum~” With that, James hilted himself on final time, letting lose his load.

           Rope after rope of cum shot into Gardevoir’s ass, making the two boys moan in pleasure. Finally James tapered off, pulling out of his stretched ass, letting his cum drip out. “That felt good~” Gardevoir was barely conscious, his eyes fluttering as he lay on the ground, panting in exhaustion. “Let’s let the others have some fun too~” Gardevoir’s eyes snapped to full awareness, as he lifted his head up to see what James meant.

           The rest of the team was there behind and beside James, cocks at attention. They obviously were aroused by their ‘fun’ and wanted a go at Gardevoir’s ass. The first one to approach was Aggron, the massive pokemon shaking the ground with each step.

           “B-be gentle…please?” Gardevoir shivered as Aggron picked him up, rotating him so he his back rubbed against Aggron’s stomach. His cock stood up proud, the ribbed flesh throbbing in anticipation. It was huge, how Gardevoir was going to take it…well, he was about to figure out how.

           He was yanked down with tremendous strength, skewering him on Aggron’s kidney punching cock. Gardevoir’s head snapped back, his mouth wide with a loud moan. His stomach bulged with the sheer volume of the cock. Aggron groaned as he began to move Gardevoir up and down, fucking the poor trap with relentless brutality.

           A soft buzzing was heard as Vespiqueen floated in front of Gardevoir. A warm scent travelled over him, Vespiquen smiled as she opened her mouth, and took Gardevoir’s cock. The warm tightness was beyond explanation, almost like she had put something in him, making him a thousand times more sensitive. He came instantly, squirting into her mouth as she kept sucking, quite literally, milking him dry.

           He was already broken, then Aggron came. The massive load felt like a punch to his gut, bulging it out slightly more than it already was. Vespiquen hummed around Gardevoir’s cock, which had already reached it’s limit and only spasmed, no cum squirting out. Aggron roared as he finished inside of Gardevoir, cum dripping from his destroyed ass, as he was dropped to the ground.

           Gardevoir panted and started to push himself up, only to feel another cock poking at his rear end. He turned around, to see Arcanine rubbing his throbbing red cock against his ass. _“Better loosen up, but I think Aggron did all that~”_

           Zoroark had somehow managed to slip beneath him, rubbing her own cock against his ass, alongside Arcanine’s. Gardevoir gulped, he wasn’t going to be walking…well at all, for some time. Zoroark was smaller, and luckily went first, shoving her knotted cock straight to its base.

           Gardevoir moaned, he still had some room, thanks to Aggron spreading him out so much, which was bad news. It meant Arcanine had room to join in, and he did. Gardevoir didn’t even get the chance to prepare himself for Arcanine, all he got was the rough thrust of the pokemon.

           Gardevoir moaned loudly, his ass streatching wider than when Aggron had roughed it, mostly because of two pokemon fucking him this time. Together they easily outsized him, and spread his beaten rear to the breaking point.

           “Room for one more?” Gardevoir’s eyes fluttered, only to come face to face with a third cock, belonging to Delphox. “Not like you have a choice~” He really didn’t. His mouth was already hanging slack, all she had to do was hold his head and thrust in, skewering his throat on her cock.

           Gardevoir had never imagined today would end like this. Being fucked by three of his teammates at once, even his trainer…yet he loved it. He closed his eyes as he was used and abuse by the knotted cocks. He would have came again, but due to Vespiquen…he probably couldn’t even feel his cock at this point.

           The it happened. All at once, they came. Delphox’s cum was firey hot, shooting straight down his stomach, feeling like it was on fire. Same with Arcanine, who had knotted inside his ass. In fact, all of them had knotted inside him. Cum spilled from the miniscule gap between the two cocks in his ass, while his throat was held around Delphox’s cock, nothing leaking out, yet not suffocating him

           They finished up, and all collapsed in a heap. James smiled as he saw this, leaning back against a tree. “Guess we’re going to be here for a while…rest up everyone.” He didn’t need to tell them twice.


End file.
